An Author's Nightmare: Mobius Prime
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Mariah never got along with her two older brothers and they would all the time all through her life tease her for making things that they didn't understand but will them ending up in Mobius Prime change how they act to each other and become better brothers to Mariah? or will she find a new big brother figure on the new planet they are on? [I got permission from Falconess first]


**I had ask Falconess first before I started on this**

**and she gave me permission to use this title to write a new Author's Nightmare Story**

**and I would like to thank her again so shout out to her in thanks, thank you Falconess  
><strong>

**and if you want to read her story that had inspired me to write this**

**it is called "An Author's Nightmare" by Falconess**

**it is on this site on here.  
><strong>

**maybe in some future chapters later I can ask her about co-writing one or two on here**

**well I don't plan to make this too long but we'll see**

**so yeah anyway BIG HUGE Credit goes to Falconess**

**Credit for Archie Sonic The Hedgehog Comics goes to Archie Comics**

**though I don't think of those who work on Archie Comics should be credited after what they did**  
><strong>like killing off Julie-Su and other characters off like that<strong>

**I mean they could keep the new characters they made and the old characters they had made 'go away for good'**  
><strong>I'm just not happy with some of the people at Archie Comics right now and I'm sure there is a few others who feel the same.<strong>

**And Credit for Sonic The hedgehog goes to Sega**

**and again I had ask Falconess first before I started to work on this and she gave me permission to write this**

**so very huge credit goes to her.**

**and the first POV will be with the human girl OC called Mariah who is going to be one of the siblings who end up in the Mobius Prime world and I haven't come up with names for her siblings yet but I will if when I can**  
><strong>but if I can't think of more names for them I will ask Falconess if she has any idea and I don't mind hearing her own ideas for names :D<strong>

**and I will try to update this when I can but I can't promise it will be right away and I hope you like Chapter 1 of this**

* * *

><p>my name is Mariah Vasquez and yes I know it is the same last name of Professor Gerald Robotnik's wife<p>

who was Jennifer Vasquez-Robotnik and people tend to point that out to me a lot

my hair is a mix of being blond and red and it is very mess and my bangs always cover my eyes so it was hard for people to see them and my eyes are a dark blue color

some people call me 'Maria' but that is not my name! it is Mariah! they sound different because it is true

the name Mariah can only sound like the name Maria if you take the 'h' out.

I'm wearing my black hooded jacket on and my hood over my head

and at the moment I was placing some of my stuff in a big camping backpack

my older brothers promise me that they would take me camping with them this week and the last few times I had ask in the past and they promise they would I would hold them to that promise

but when the day came they would go off with out me and break that very promise.

some times I wondered if I was adopted or if my brothers are some kinda robots

no wait scratch that, they wouldn't be robots because I think I like robots too much to compare them with my brothers.

I had even made my own little robot well it wasn't like the kind I saw in the comics with Sonic and his friends

but I thought it was pretty good for my first try and I plan to go to one of those robot fights soon and watch and see if I can improve on my work.

my robot was at the moment in my backpack

she is like a doll, she is way taller than me but don't ask how she got in my backpack so easy

I did kinda have a hard time at first getting her in there for the last two hours

so far I didn't have a name for her yet but I told her for now I will call her 'Big Sister'

and all my life I always wanted a sister but my mom got some sad news when she went to the doctor a few days ago that really made my heart break and well lets just say I lost hope on ever becoming a big sister.

so I decided to make a big sister for myself even if it is just a robot I didn't care but my brothers would tease me for doing such a thing and I hate it when they do that.

they treat me different like I'm a freak but I can't help it that I'm different than them...

my brothers were both on the track team and even though I can run pretty fast myself I chose not to join the track team because my older brothers are on it and they would most likely make fun of me while I run.

I look at the day and it was December and the year was 2014.

it will be Christmas soon and I know I wish for it every year for my brothers to be more nicer to me but that never happens

guess that wish was too big and too impossible to come true and come next year on 2015 it will be the same thing.

I was going to the door to my room and when I open it I got the surprise of my life to see what was outside behind it

it was a bat but not just any bat but a mobian bat that was part of that Yagyu Clan but that shouldn't even be possible!

I saw that he or at least I thought it was a he

was about to grab me but I dodge out of the way just in time and took off running down the hall

and I thought I got away from him but then I saw that down the stairs was a lot more Yagyu Clan members but as I was backing up to try to find another way out of the house

I bump my back into something or someone and when I had slowly turn around and saw I had bump into

the leader of the Yagyu Clan the one that was called The Yagyu Lord and had became leader of the clan after what happen to the Bride of The Rich-Nights who seem to be a good person and it is too bad she wasn't around to keep her clan in check.

but looking up and seeing the Yagyu leader in person and remembering the whole Yagyu ninja bat outside my room was just too much

and so I did the only thing that I couldn't control from happening

I fainted but as I did I felt someone catch me before everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter and I will do a chapter where it is in one of her brothers point of view <strong>

**that will be in Chapter 2.**

**and yes Iron Queen is the one who ordered the Clan to get her but I wont say why until maybe Chapter 3 **

**so anyway again Huge Credit goes to Falconess**

**and I want to say thanks to her again for giving me permission**

**and go check out her story that is An Author's Nightmare **


End file.
